Don't Want To be Torn
by XMusicEmotional
Summary: Miley falls for both Kevin and Joe she has to decide but when they decide they both want her they tell her. Also some drama between Nick Demi and Selena. Joe/Miley Kevin/Miley Nick/Selena Nick/Demi I suck at summarys
1. Trailer

**Trailer to: ****Love Triangle Between Two Brothers and One Girl**

This story is about Two Brothers Joe and Kevin that fall in love with a girl named Miley she likes both of them as well but can't decide which one she wants....

"Dems I can't decide who I want I like both of them too much" Miley said

"Do what your hearts tells you to do" She said

When both of them ask you out...

"I can't go out with both of you I mean yeah I like you but then there will be a war between the two" Miley said

"We'll figure something out Miles" Joe said

But what happens when they both decide that it's far too both have the girl....

"I say we both date her" Joe said

When they ask her what she thinks......

"It would be a lot easier" Miley told them

"Good" They said

But what will happen if stuff goes wrong.....

"No I can't take this anymore" Miley said frustrated

"Neither can I" Kevin said

"It's so hard doing this" Joe Said

But when she has to move.....

"I got to go guys I love you both very much" Miley said crying

"We will miss you to" They said tearing up

But when she goes away then comes back 3 years later when she comes back....

"We have new neighbors" Nick said

"Sweet" Joe and Kevin said

But what they find out who it is it will be a surprise to them...

"W-what are y-you doing back" Joe said

"How come you didn't tell us you were coming back?" Kevin about it said

"I wasn't sure you still lived here" Miley said

And When they find out why you left

"There are two reasons why she left 1. She couldn't take it anymore" Kevin said

"And 2. She was......" Joe said

**

* * *

**Find out what happens in this story ENJOY!!!!! I didn't want to give much away about it!!... Some rated R

I wrote this please don't steal my idea i took me days to write because I had school to so please don't steal.

**~Jamie**


	2. Chapter 1 Hanging movies and swimming

Chapter 1

__________________________________________________________

**Miley's POV….**

Okay so there are two guys I really like and they are brothers I want to date both of them ones name is Joe and the others is Kevin they are both really hot well so is Nick but he's just like a brother to me.

I REALLY really like them but they are brothers and this is really wrong to think of both of them because I always have dreams about all three of us living together and stuff like that. Oh… And they both know I like them and they told me they liked me too but it can get awkward sometime when I talk to them.

Right now I am heading over to their house to hang out. I walked over and now I was at the door just barely ringing the doorbell. Kevin answered the door.

**Normal POV….**

"Hey Miles what's up?" Kevin asked after he answered the door

"Nothing much Kevy you?" Miley said

"Ah.. Nothing much just being bored"

"Hey Miles" Joe said coming into the room

"Hey Joey" Miley said looking over at him

Then Nick came in the room "Hey Miles"

"Hey Nicky" She saw he was dressed up "Got a hot date"

"Yep with my girl whom by the way I should be going to get" he looked down "Do I look okay?" He asked

"You look good" The three said in unison

"Good now I got to go bye" he said as he walked to the door

"Have fun bye" Miley said

**Nick's POV….**

Iwalked into the living room it was soo AWKWARD I just wanted to burst out laughing because I now they a like each other and what they are going to do once I leave when I got out the door I laughed and laughed until I got to the car. Then I left to pick up Selena my annoying girlfriend to tell you the truth I like her BFF Demi. But I can't go out with her because of Selena but sneaking behind her back is such a thriller I am seeing her after the date.

**With Joe Kevin and Miley**

"So what do you guys want to do" Miley asked

"You" Joe and Kevin said in unison

"Pervs" She muttered

"What was that" Joe asked

"Nothing" she smile

"Get her" Kevin said as he started to chase her smiling

"Ahhhhhh" Miley Screamed as she felt someones arms around her

"I got her Kev" Joe said as he held her tight to his chest

"Good now let's give her her punishment" Kevin said

"NOOOOOO!!!! PWEASE NOO!!!" she said with a puppy dog pout

"That look doesn't work with me" Joe said

"May not for you but it does for me" Kevin said then sighed

Miley made herself look cuter then before and with that Joe gave in

**With Nick **

He had just arrived at Selena's house

"Hey Nickypoo" Selena greeted

"How many time have I told you not to call me that" he said a bit annoyed

"Billions but no matter what I am calling you that" she said with attitude

"Don't go there with me you know I hate it" he half yelled

"Let's just go" she got in the car

**Nick's POV….**

I am so going to break up with her tonight I don't care what she does. She is just so UGHHHHH I can't stand her….

**Normal POV….**

"Okay we're here" Nick said

Selena expected him to open her door but he was still mad at her so she did it herself

"Why didn't you open my door" She said mad at him

"Because I'm still mad at you" He said mad

"Whatever" she said

"I am sick of you attitude" He yelled

"Mine? MINE? I am sick of yours you treat me like CRAP" She yelled back

"Mine? Okay you know what you treat people like shit just to make you fucking life better" He yelled again

"Whatever" She said

"No not whatever we are over OVER you here that" He yelled

"What?" She started crying

"See ya" He left to Demi's house

**With Kevin Joe and Miley…**

"I AM SOOOOO BORED" Miley whined

"Me too" Kevin said as he kissed her head

"Me three" Joe said laying his head on her lap

"Well this is fun" lot of sarcasm in her voice

"Tell me about it" Kevin said just as sarcastic

"Ohhh yea……"Joe pause "well I got nothing" Joe said Miley and Kevin burst out laughing

"I-I c-can't breathe r-right n-now" Miley said trying to catch her breath

"G-gosh J-Joe t-that was so f-funny" Kevin said taking deep breaths

"Yeah yeah yeah" Joe said annoyed

"Awwwww…. Is wittle Joey mad at us" said Miley using her baby voice

"be that way you sour apple" Joe said

"That's my nickname don't were it out" she said

"How long have you had that nickname and we still call you it" Kevin said

"Too long" She said then she kissed their cheeks "I got to go see ya Danger bye K2"

"Bye sour apple" they said in unison

**Miley's Pov…**

Why can't I just choose one of those boys they are both to sweet I hope I choose soon if not I might lose it and date one at a time haha yeah like I would ever do that it wouldn't make any sense..

**The Next day still Miley's POV….**

Today I am going to hang out with Joe Nick and Kevin at their house and go swimming and then have a movie marathon and stay the night. Tell me about how AWKWARD that will be this should be fun note the sarcasm. Thank god Nick's going to be there or else it would be totally AWKWARD between the 3 of us. Maybe after the movie I'll talk to them about it I said maybe.

**When she gets to their house......**

I rung the doorbell Nick answered.

"Hey Nick" I said as he motioned for me to come in

"Hey Sweets" He said. I love that nickname hehe it's cute but he's the only one that can call me that or one other nickname that I don't feel like exsplaining it so I'm not telling you yet.

"What's up?" I asked as we sat down on the couch

"nothing really just hanging with my ANNOYING brothers" He said as Kevin and Joe came down stairs.

"HEY!!!!" They said in unison as getting ready to hit him upside the head

"do not hit your brother" I said slapping their hands

"Owwww….. Oh hey Miles didn't see you there" They said in unison

"hello to you to" I said as I sat back down

**Joe's POV…**

When she sat down her skirt was showing she didn't have underwear on oh lord I am so turned on right now. I got to calm myself down.

"So what do you want to do" Miley said

'You' I thought "I don't know go swimming"

" This should be AWESOME" Kevin said as he sat down next to Nick and Miley

"Yeah it should let's get ready" Miley said as she ran off to get changed

"Kevin can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked him

"Sure" Kevin said then we went up to my room.

"What's up?" Kevin asked me

"You know how Miley sat down after she slapped our hands?" I asked

"Yes I do" Kevin said

"Well let's just say she didn't have any underwear on under that skirt so when she sat down I could see EVERYTHING" I said as I was picturing it in my head.

"Dude I would so have loved to see that" Kevin said drooling just imagining it in his head

"Dude if we talk about both going after her how about both of us ask her if she'll date both of us?" I asked him

"Sounds good but we have to ask her first" Kevin said

"Guy's go get ready then lets go" Miley said as she came in in her bathing suite seeing that we weren't dressed yet

**Normal POV…**

So Kevin and Joe got ready and went outside to find Miley and Nick in the pool already they didn't hear them come out because they were talking about how Selena and Nick broke up and how he like Demi so Kevin and Joe ran and jumped in scaring Miley and Nick and stayed under for a while and then pulled Miley under.

**Miley's POV…**

I went under and saw Joe and Kevin looking at me under water I looked back at them then I swam back up and they came up also.

"YOU GUYS THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!!!!" I yelled

"Sorry can you forgive us" They said in unison and giving me they puppy dog look

"I guess" I smiled slightly

"Yay!!!" They said as they hugged me to tight

"Ok. Can't. breath." I said taking deep breaths for air but not getting any

"Sorry" They said

"It's okay" I said then we swam for about an hour then watched movie and it's now 10:30 pm.

"Well I'm beat" I said as I yawned

"Me too well I'm going to bed" Nick said

"Goodnight Nick" I said as he walked to the stairs

"Night Sweets" Nick said then walk up stairs

"So Miles me and Kevin thought of an idea on how we both want to date you" Joe said

"and that is?" I asked curious

'Would you date both of us at the same time?" Kevin asked

"That could work but what if-" I was cut off

"We already thought it trough" Joe said as he cut me off

"So Miles our question is will you be our girlfriend?" Kevin asked

………

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well guys cutting you off right there ENJOY!!!!!! Next one might be R rated don't watch if you aren't allowed Please Review PEACE

~Jamie


	3. Chapter 3 Nick Scary Joe Jelly maybe

Chapter 2

Last time on Confusing love triangle:

"_So Miles me and Kevin thought of an idea on how we both want to date you" _

"_and that is?" _

'_Would you date both of us at the same time?" _

"_That could work but what if-"_

"_We already thought it trough" _

"_So Miles our question is will you be our girlfriend?" _

**Miley's POV…**

I was jumping on the inside I was so excited to hear that they figured that out a way we could go out. I wanted to scream as loud as I possibly could but I remembered Nick was sleeping and I had to stay calm or else I would be up all night.

"YES!!!!!!!" I said as loud as I could because Nick was sleeping so I'll celebrate tomorrow.

"Whew for a second I thought you were going to say no" Joe said as he pulled me into their arms

"Now why in the hell would I say no?" I asked him as I looked up at them ahhh Kevin's hazel eyes and Joe's brown wow I think I am melting literally.

"I don't know you seemed dazed like you were thinking" Joe whispered

"No I wasn't I just figured I shouldn't yell yes when Nick's sleeping you know what happened the last time" I shivered at the thought of the time I screamed yes because I wanted ice cream so bad and he was sleeping. He woke up and chased me all around the house and all the way to my house. When he caught me I was in the pool was the next thing I knew. And it was 55 degrees out and I was freezing my ass off.

"Oh yeah I remember that haha you were so freakin mad that you pushed him in" Joe said as they were literally on the ground laughing their asses off.

"I c-can't breathe t-that was h-hilarious" Kevin said as he tried to stand up

"ha ha ha very funny" I said as I pouted and turned away from them

"Aww babe" They said as they came behind me and hugged me then turned me around to face them still hugging me

I smiled slightly made sure they didn't see and pit my pout back on

**Joe's POV…**

"You do know we love you right we didn't mean to be mean" I heard Kevin whisper

"But it's still not nice" she said turning away from us again we still had our arms around her next thing I know is she turns back around smiling.

"I thought you were mad at us" I said

"I can't stay mad at you two for long" she said and Kevin and I smiled

"So you're not mad" Kevin asked

"No I'm not mad I was joking with you guys" She said giggling

"Hey not far" I said

"Get her" Kevin said as she ran and we chased we lost her we didn't know where she went then we went to check upstairs.

**Miley's POV…**

I ran upstairs to Nick's room I went in and I laid down next to him. He must have either been awake or I woke him up.

"Miles what are you doing up here" He asked in a sleepy voice

"Help me their after me" I whispered

"Who's after you?" he asked

"Joe and Kevin" I said quietly

"Why?" He asked as he pulled me into his arms and snuggled up to me

"Because I kind of tricked them you see they both asked me out and I was going to scream. But I figured you were asleep so I said yes loud but so you wouldn't here and they asked why I seemed dazed they thought I was going to say no and I told them why I seemed dazed because I kept thinking of the time you pushed me in the pool when I was 7 because I woke you up. So they started laughing and to get back at them for laughing I pretended I was mad at them and then I told them and now here I am getting chased by weirdo's" I said in a whisper.

"Oh wow long story haha that was kind of funny you got to admit" Nick said

"Yeah well still they were being butts" I said sticking my tongue out at him

"Well you know they won't come in here because they think I'm sleeping" Nick said

"Yeah I know that's why I'm in here" I said

"Well how about we go to sleep?" Nick asked

"Okay" I said as I snuggled closer to him

We fell asleep my head resting on Nick's chest because I can't sleep without listening to someone's heartbeat and Nick's head resting on top of my head.

**Kevin's POV…**

We looked all over the house looking for Miley we looked under beds and in closets and all that but no sign of her anywhere.

"Hey Kevin you don't think Miles went in Nick's room do you? Because that's the only room we haven't checked" Joe asked me

"Maybe let's go check" I said

"Remember what happened to Miley when she woke up Nick?" Joe asked

"Yes" I said curious on where he was going with this

"Well do you want something worse than that because you woke Nick up?" Joe asked

My eyes widened "No I don't but can we go check if she's there" I asked

"Okay" Joe said

We made our way upstairs to Nick's bedroom door we were about to open it when Joe said

"Do you think this will wake him up?" He asked

"No now stop worrying" I said as I opened the door to see Miley with her head on Nick's chest so she can sleep because she has to hear a heart beating to fall asleep and he had his head on her head.

"Wow cute site to bad it wasn't us her boyfriends not their brother" I could tell Joe was jealous he didn't know that she had to sleep like that I guess only me and Nick do.

"Joe you do know she has to sleep like that" I said he turned and looked at me with a confused face.

"Why?" He asked

"Because she has to listen to a heart beating or else she would never get to sleep I guess she was tired from all the stuff we did today" I said in a whisper

"Oh I guess there is no need to be jealous about that How does she get to sleep when she's at home?" He asked whispering

"Her mom helps her because ever since her dad left she likes to hear that they are still there while she's asleep" I said looking at the decided to take a picture of them.

"Oh okay never mind I'm not going to ask any more questions" he said as we shut the door on the way out

"Well I'm going to bed night" We said at the same time and went to bed I stripped down to my boxers washed my face and brushed my teeth and went to bed.

**The Next morning Nick's POV…**

I woke up with Miley on my chest she's too cute she's my sister got to love her she can be a pain but I love my little sister I wonder if Joe and Kevin ever figured out where she is. I then smelled Bacon sausage and eggs. I think Miley smelt it to because she was up trying to get out of my arms so she could go get food.

"Miles calm down" I said as I tried to stop her from struggling

I felt her relax "But you know Joe and Kevin will eat all the bacon and sausage if we don't get there before them" she said groaning as I put her over my shoulder and ran down the stairs.

"Okay were downstairs but calm down" I said as I put her down but still had a hold on her so she calms down.

"I'm calm now" She said relaxing

"Good" I let her go

"I'm hungry though so I'm going into the kitchen" She said as she was walking away

"Remember be calm" I said after her

**Miley's POV…**

I made my way to the kitchen to get something to eat when I got there I seen Mr. Jonas reading the newspaper at the table and Mrs. Jonas cooking eggs bacon sausage and toast.

"Morning Mrs. And Mr. Jonas" I said as I sat down at the table

"Morning sweetie and how many time have I told you call me Denise" She smiled

"Um… I think it's been thirty times" I laughed slightly

"It's been more than that" Mr. Jonas said as he laughed

"Here you go sweetie here's your breakfast" She said as she handed a plate

"Thanks Mrs. Jon- Denise" I was going to say Mrs. Jonas but figured I should call her by her real name. I seen Joe Kevin Nick and Frankie come in.

"Morning everyone" Joe said as he tried to steal a piece of my bacon of my plate

"Morning" I said as I hid my plate from him

"Joseph stop trying to steal her food" Denise said as she handed Kevin Nick and Frankie there's then handed Joe his

"Oh yeah yeah yeah" Joe mumbled as he sat down beside me. I stuck my tongue out at him and he French kissed me then broke off so nobody could see. Nick came over

"Seen that" He whispered to me and Joe. I stuck my tongue out at him then he went and sat back down. After we were finished eating me and Denise did the dishes she said I didn't have to but I did anyways then the whole family sat down in the living room and watched a movies all day. After the last movie was over.

"Well I'm going to head home" I said as I stood up.

"You sure you don't want to stay here sweetie" Denise asked

"Nah I'm good" I said

"Ok night sweetie" she said then I went upstairs to get my stuff I don't even remember what movie we were watching between Joe's and I's and Kevin's and I's make-out sessions I don't know what it was. I made my way back down stairs.

"Kevin and I will walk you home seems it's late out" Joe said as I came in to say goodbye.

"I would say no to that but it is creepy because it's a full moon tonight" I said

"Ok let's go" Kevin said I hugged Denise and Paul then Nick

"Night sweets" He said when I hugged him

"Night to you to Snickers" I'm the only one to call him that. I pulled away and hugged Frankie then grabbed my stuff off the floor and made my way to the door with Kevin and Joe following I could tell they were looking at my butt but I didn't care. When we got to my house I was standing on the porch with my house key ready.

"Night guys" I said as I kissed their cheeks

"Night sour apple" they said then Joe pulled me into a kiss then pulled away and Kevin pulled me in. I pulled away

"Night guys" I said as I opened the door and walked in I shut the door and leaned against it I mouthed: 'WOW' then went to get ready for bed washed my face brushed my teeth and changed into my Pajamas.

So the was chapter 2 I really hoped you liked it. Review please love you all

~Jamie


	4. Chapter 4 Dates making out and more

"_Night guys" I said as I kissed their cheeks _

"_Night sour apple" they said then Joe pulled me into a kiss then pulled away and Kevin pulled me in. I pulled away_

"_Night guys" I said as I opened the door and walked in I shut the door and leaned against it I mouthed: 'WOW' then went to get ready for bed washed my face brushed my teeth and changed into my Pajamas._

Continued from Chapter 2…..

**Chapter 3**

**The Next Day**

**Miley's POV…**

I woke up at 8 to the sound of music must be Braison or someone listening to it it's the weekend so I decided to sleep a little longer than on the weekdays because of school. I fell back to sleep an hour later I woke to my phone ringing I looked at my phone it was a text from Kevin.

"_Hey beautiful Kevin and I are coming over be there in an hour" _Must have been Joe's phone was dead or something because normally he has his phone with him.

"_Okay Handsome see you in a little while" _I texted back then got up. I went to get my cloths and I got out my favorite shirt 'Metro Station' My brothers band and my favorite pair of white skinny jeans. Then went in to take a shower.

I turned the shower on and got in I washed up then washed my hair and stayed in the shower for an hour it felt like which was actually only 45 minutes then I got out. I dried off put my hair in the towel and got dressed did my make-up lightly plugged in my hair straightener then blow dried my hair then waited for the straightener to get hot. I went out turned on my radio and listened to my favorite CD Hillary Duff. I went in the bathroom and straightened my hair.

I got all ready then went downstairs and went to the kitchen must be everyone is gone so I got myself some frosted flakes. I ate then went in the living room sat down and turned on the TV and waited for Joe and Kevin to come.

The doorbell rang I got up and answered it.

"Hey Joe hey Kev" I said "Come on in"

"Hey baby girl" They said in unison as they came in

"Where is everyone?" Kevin asked looking around seeing if my family was home. My family and their family has been friend since I was 10 and we have been friends ever since.

"I woke up and they weren't here so I just sat down and watched some TV" I said

"Oh alright" Joe said

**Kevin's POV…**

Joe Miley and I sat down on the couch Miley was in the middle so Joe and I both had our arms around Miley and she is cuddled into us. Two hours later we were all bored of watching TV so I asked what Miley wanted to do.

"So baby girl what do you want to do?" I asked

"Eh… There's nothing really to do around here what do you want to do?" She said

"How about we go out to dinner then come back here?" Joe said

"Okay" Miley and I said

We went out to dinner in town and Miley got a diet coke and cheeseburger and fries Joe got a sprite and for his meal he got hot hamburger with gravy and fries and I got a Ice Tea and for my meal I got the bacon cheese burger with fries.

"This is good" Miley said taking a fry and eating it

"Yeah it is" Joe said taking a sip of his drink

We finished our meal then got our check and went back to Miley's house went in and sat down we sat down Miley went and got us some fish food ice cream will some chocolate whip cream and a cherry then we watched a movie than when the movie was over we got bored again.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" I asked them

"I don't know what do you guys want to do?" Miley asked

"I have an Idea" Joe said looked at me and we smirked at each other

**Miley's POV…**

Uh-Oh that don't looks so good They started to tickle me for a while then stop. Joe started kissing me and Kevin started kissing my neck then they switched and Kevin was kissing me and Joe is kissing my neck. I moaned softly against Kevin's lips Joe started to suck on my neck and nibbled a little bit I moaned louder then pulled away breathing heavy.

"L-let's take-e t-this upstairs" I said whispering so only they can hear me this was just in case anybody came home while we were doing this.

"O-OK" Kevin said as they both picked me up from the couch. We went upstairs and they laid me down on the bed and Joe and I started to make-out again while Kevin locked the door then came over to us. Kevin began kissing my neck again I moan a little louder than I did the first time. I felt Joe get on top of me and Kevin was laying beside me kissing my neck. Joe took off my shirt and Kevin kissed all the way down to the rim of my pants and looked up at me for permission to keep going I nodded and closed my eyes when Joe kissed me again. He took off my pants then my underwear and went down on me.

**Normal POV…**

Kevin started to lick Miley out and Joe and Miley were in a hot make-out session Miley moaned really loud. After Kevin was done licking she whimpered when she felt he wasn't eating her out anymore so he slowly started to rub her. Miley moaned really loud when she felt him do that good thing nobody was home right now because they would be in deep shit. Kevin stuck his fingers in her and she wasn't ready for it she screamed out in pain.

"Shhhh… baby girl you got to be quit just in case someone comes back" Joe whispered in her ear then went back and kissed her some more. Kevin then stuck another finger in and Miley moan and squirmed so he would keep going so he went faster and harder and that did it she wanted more then what she was getting right now.

"Fuck me already" She screamed out not to loud so if anybody was home they couldn't hear her if they were downstairs. And that did it Joe got undressed and got into position so he could push into her he then pushed into her a little bit at a time so she could get used to him inside of her she moaned as loud as she could.

**Miley's POV…**

I moan so freaking loud I swear Mars heard me I was that loud THIS FEELS SO FREAKING AWESOME. I moaned louder than before I wonder how much louder I could go if I didn't the last time I moaned. I felt like I was flying in space I don't know how long until Joe pulled out of me. Then Kevin got ontop of me and we started to make-out and I took off his shirt then unbuckled his buckle then unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them took them off then his boxers.

He kissed my neck, my forehead, my cheeks, and then my lips. He kissed me then licked my bottom lip begging for entrance and I automatically let him in. As we were French kissing I felt him push into me he was a little bigger than Joe so he let me adjust to him then pushed all the way into me. I threw my head back breaking the kiss we had and moaned really loud.

**4 hours later**

I felt I was past space now God they felt so damn good I swear first Joe for what felt like forever but when I looked at the clock it was 4 hours so which meant 2 hours for him then Kevin and he's still in me gosh I feel so damn good right now.

"You okay Baby girl I'm not hurting you am I?" Kevin whispered into my ear which gave me chills.

"No I'm fine" I said I was so weak from 4 hours of sex that I could fall asleep right now I yawned a little and my eyelids got droopy because I was tired.

"You tired baby girl" Joe asked and I nodded yes Kevin pulled out of me and layed next to me on my left and Joe was on my right. I pulled up the blankets over all of us and went to sleep cuddled into both of them.

**Kevin's POV…**

We all went to sleep and I woke up around 2 in the morning to my phone ringing it was Nick.

"_Kevin where the hell are you and Joe mom and dad are worried sick about you guys" _He texted me

"_Ohh shit Joe and I are at Miley's her parents weren't home so she asked us to stay because she was scared to be alone" _I lied through a text to my own brother but he doesn't need to know what we were really doing.

"_Ohhh okay but you need to get home" _He texted back

"_Kay be there In a little while" _I texted back then closed my phone

"Joe" I whispered shaking him "Joseph get up" I seen his eyes flutter open

"Huh?" He said in a tired voice

"Mom and Dad are pissed because we aren't home Nick just texted me" I whispered back. He sat up quick

"Oh shit we in trouble" He whispered then we looked at Miley and seen her tossing and turning Oh shit I forgot that she has to listen to a persons heartbeat to sleep or she either wakes up or has a nightmare which one do you think it is. Yep you guessed it nightmare so I layed beside her and wrapped my arms around her she laid her head on my chest and she stopped. I looked at Joe and he looked confused then realized what happened to her.

"Oh that's what happens when she doesn't hear a heartbeat isn't it?" Joe asked

"Yeah or she would wake up" I said holding her tightly then I seen her stirring "She's waking up" Her eyes fluttered open

"Hey" Miley said lightly

"Hey baby girl" Joe said

"Hey babe" I said

**Miley's POV…**

I woke up in Kevin's arms Joe was sitting up.

"What are you guys doing awake?" I asked softly

"Nick texted me said that are parents are pissed that we aren't home and want us home right now" Kevin said

"Oh Okay so your leaving" I said sitting up fully dressed Kevin and Joe looked was confused but I figured they probably thought I got up and got dressed when they were asleep.

"Yeah baby girl we got to go" Joe said Kevin kissed me then my forehead and got up and got dressed gah so hot I can't believe I slept in the same bed as them when they were naked. Then Joe hugged and kissed me than got up also and got dressed.

"Night baby girl" They said in unison

"Night" and then they left and I fell asleep without nightmares and waking up and it felt good not to have anybody in there with me I had an awesome dream about Joe Kevin and I.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hey guys thanks for reading my series I hope you like it I love it but anyways REAVIEWS would be awesome thanks for reading them. I hope you like this.

~Jamie


	5. Chapter 5 Beautiful thingNOT!

"_Yeah baby girl we got to go" Joe said Kevin kissed me then my forehead and got up and got dressed gah so hot I can't believe I slept in the same bed as them when they were naked. Then Joe hugged and kissed me than got up also and got dressed._

"_Night baby girl" They said in unison_

"_Night" and then they left and I fell asleep without nightmares and waking up and it felt good not to have anybody in there with me I had an awesome dream about Joe Kevin and I._

**Continue…**

**Chapter 4**

**Miley's POV... the next day…**

I woke up to Noah shaking me she said "Get up the family's going out to breakfast and family day" then she left. I got up got my cloths ready and went into the bathroom. I turned on the shower got undressed and got in and twenty minutes later. I got out got dressed did my make-up lightly. I was done within ten minutes then got my shoes on, grabbed my wallet, and cell phone then went downstairs.

"Good morning sweetheart" my mom said when I came into the living room.

"Morning momma" I said then sat down I had a weird feeling in my stomach. It was like something good or bad was going to happen today.

"You guys ready to go?" my dad said as he came into the room where everyone was sitting.

"Yes" everybody said, I said it lightly because of the weird feeling. We left the house it took us ten minutes to get there.

When we got to the diner the host showed us to our seat and we sat down. The waiter came over and we ordered our drinks and then looked at the menu. After our drinks came we then ordered our breakfast and we finished eating. We paid and went out to the car everybody got in as dad started the car. He started driving and everyone started talking and what not I just sat there quiet having my feeling again but not bad just a little. We had stopped at a red light and my weird feeling got worse but before I could say anything the light turned green and my dad started driving again. We only drove half way a crossed the intersection when we got hit in the driver side which was my dad and I were on that side I hit my head on the window. We flipped over because of the speed of the driver which I assumed was a drunk driver who hit us. I was able to get my cell phone I called 9-1-1. Then I got enough time to call Kevin before I blacked out after I told him that we were in a car accident.

**Kevin's POV…**

I got a call from Miley saying she was in a car accident. When we were on the phone she must have blacked out or something because she didn't answer me. I had to get to the hospital fast I had to tell everyone first.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN HERE NOW!!!!!" I screamed to the top of my lungs getting really bad tears in my eyes. Everybody came running down the stars and Demi was there also. Joe must have noticed my tears.

"What's wrong Kev?" Nick asked he must have seen the tears also.

"M-Miley was in a c-car accident with h-her family little Noah Braison Brandi and Trish and Billy Ray" I stuttered trying not to break down in front of my family. "She called me either before she blacked out or she dropped her cell phone. We got to get to the hospital ASAP" I said as I let a couple tears out.

"OH MY GOD" Joe said as he got teary eyes also. I saw that everybody had tears so I stayed strong and got everyone to go out to the car. I got my keys and Frankie because he was still asleep and everybody forgot about him.

"Do y-you think she's o-ok?" Joe asked when I got to the car everybody had already got in except him. I put Frankie in to the car and stood up looking at Joe.

"I don't know Joe I don't know" I said in a whisper then hugged him tight we let go and got in the car. I drove to the hospital it only took a couple minutes and we were there. The ambulance must have just gotten there because I seen them pulling Miley out of the back. She looked so lifeless she had scratches all over her face and she was all limp.

I seen everybody Trish was the only one awake she had some scratches but was fine. Noah looked horrible and scratched up with a brace on her neck but I think that's a precaution. Brandi only had a couple scratches and Billy was on a portable breathing machine and some wires. I heard gasps from behind me and I turned to see Joe crying into my mother's shoulder and Nick and Demi hugging they were crying also but not as much as Joe. I was so numb I didn't feel anything I was still so shocked from when I seen Miley's lifeless body. My mother had light tears and my dad looked like he was about to cry also I on the other hand had light tears running.

"K-Kevin a-are you o-okay-y?" Joe asked as he was coming up to me in tears he looked like he was about to break down again and I hugged him tightly.

"Y-yeah" I said I didn't feel so numb anymore. I just wanted to breakdown crying as hard as ever but held it in. I wanted so badly to pull Miley into a BIG hug and never let go. Hours went by and finally the doctor walked out of the emergency doors.

"The Stewart Family?" he said and we all stood up

"What's wrong with them?" My mom asked because everybody was either crying or hasn't talked since we seen them get pulled out off the ambulance. I sat there hugging Frankie and Joe. Frankie woke up when we got here because of the sirens from the ambulance. Joe was crying and I wasn't talking much.

"Are you family?" He asked

"I'm Billy Ray's sister" My mom said lying to get the information from him.

"Oh ok well Noah's going to be just fine she has a broken leg and bruises from being stuck between the seats. Braison has a small gash to his head and a sprained ankle not too bad. Brandi just a couple scratches and a sprained wrist and is resting now. Susan has a concussion and some scratches she's fine that's all she has. Billy's in a coma with 50/50 chance of living he's all scratched up broken leg he's really bad. Miley is the worst besides Billy she is in a coma her right wrist is broken her left elbow is dislocated her right leg is broken. She should wake up sometime this week from the coma it looks like she hit her head on the window she was blacked out when the paramedics got there." He said as he read the charts I looked at him.

"Can we go see them?" I asked finally speaking since I saw Miley I was really hoping we could see them especially Miley.

"Go right ahead you can only visit Miley and Noah the others are resting." He said

"Which rooms are they in?" Joe asked a little teary eyed everyone will be ok I hope.

"Noah and Miley are in 333." He said "Any other questions?"

"No thank you Doctor" My dad said still trying to hold back tears of course he would be sad him and Billy Ray were best friends.

"I'm going to see Miley, Joe you coming?" I asked. He nodded and we went to Miley's room we walked slowly. I saw she had all kinds of wires at first I didn't go in because I didn't want to touch her and hurt her. But I did and I walked up to her I held her left hand not moving her arm because it's still dislocated I could tell because it looked like it was still out.

"I hope she's ok" Joe said as he held her right hand trying not to hurt her by touching her.

"Me too Joe me too" I whispered

**4 days later Joe's POV…**

These past 4 days have been hectic Trish, Noah, Brandi, and Braison were all out of the hospital. Billy Ray was still in a coma and Miley was supposed to wake up at some at some point the doctor fixed her dislocated elbow. Her Wrist was healing fast her leg was in a cast that was her favorite color Kevin and I had picked it out. She started moving her fingers and stuff a couple days ago. Kevin and I were sitting beside her bed my head was leaning against the side of the bed and Kevin was asleep. I felt a hand or something go through my hair so I looked up.

**Miley's POV…**

I woke up and looked around I saw white walls at first I was confuse then I knew I was in the hospital. Everything came back my family and I got into car accident I called 9-1-1 then I called Kevin. I told him my family and I were in a car accident then I blacked. I wonder how long I've been asleep. I looked over to my right to see Joe with his head leaned against my bed and Kevin on the couch sleeping. I started stroking Joe's hair he looked up at me I smiled weakly at him.

"Hey your awake" He said lightly and hugged me lightly it hurt a very little I would imagine it would hurt a lot if his hug wasn't light.

"Hey" I said my voice was hoarse and hugged him back tightly "How long have I been here?" I asked after we broke apart from the hug.

"4 days" he said looking really tired like he has stayed up for a week.

"How's my family? How bad are they hurt?" I asked worried about my family more than myself right now.

"Whoa calm down Miles" he said then he started talking again. "Noah fine she has a broken leg and some scratches and bruises nothing serious. Braison has a sprained leg and a gash on his forehead, Brandi had a couple scratches and a sprained wrist. Your mom had a concussion and a couple scratches, and your dad and you were the worst your dad he has 50/50 chance to wake up from a coma he's all scratched up and a broken leg. You were in a coma until now it was a light one you right wrist is broken your left elbow was dislocated, your left leg is broken you hit your head on the window so you blacked out after you called the paramedics and Kevin."

"Wow" I said I had tears in my eyes from hearing everything that happened to my family especially my dad.

"Yeah your wrist is healing really fast a couple weeks the doctor said and it will be as good as new"

"Good." I said looked down at my hands.

"What's wrong?" he asked noticing the sad look on my face.

"I had a feeling that something was going to happen that day we went out for a family breakfast and I had the feeling before we left the house. I thought something good was going to happen but turns out I was wrong. We went to the diner ate on the way back we had a stop light it got worse there and before I could say anything the light turned green. My dad was half way through the intersection when what I assumed was a drunk driver hit the driver's side and kept right on going. The reason why my dad and I are so hurt more than the others is because we were both on the driver's side and we flipped over. I called the paramedics after because I was the only one awake and there were no cars around. I called them then I called Kevin and the rest I was blacked out it was my entire fault if I would have told them I had a feeling we wouldn't of went. It's was my entire fault Joe all mine!!!" I said exclaiming as tears ran down my face.

"It wasn't your fault it was the drunk drivers fault." He said as he pulled me into a hug.

**Kevin's POV…**

I was awake the whole time Miley was talking I wanted to go over and hug her once I heard her talking. But I stayed were I was pretending I was asleep I heard how she thinks it's her fault about what happened. I hear light sobbing it sounded muffled, I opened my eyes and seen Joe and Miley hugging, her head buried in his chest. I got up and went to Joe I seen tears in his eyes I took Miley from Joe. I knew he didn't want to cry in front of her he left the room once I took her and I laid down on the bed with her.

"Shhh… baby girl shhh" I whispered.

"I-I'm-m s-s-so-r-ry-y-y" she said stuttering the sobs came harder.

"Its fine" I said as I started rubbing circles in her back. She looked up at me with watery eyes and I kissed her forehead. She kissed me then broke apart gosh I've missed her kisses so much and I know this is not the time to be thinking that.

**Miley's POV…**

After a while Joe came in I could tell he had been crying by his bloodshot eyes he also had tear stains running down his cheeks. I opened my arms once he looked up at me he came over and hugged me I scooted over and he laid down next to me. Kevin went to get some food a couple minutes before Joe came in so it was just us. He laid his head on my shoulder and lightly kissed my neck I felt a couple wet spots on my shoulder so I turned the best I could and hugged him tight my head on top of his. He tightened his grip also and buried his head into the crook of my neck and I held him tight while tears came down my face as well.

"Baby boy what's the matter?" I whispered rubbing soothing circles in his back.

"I just hate seeing you cry" he said softly I couldn't really hear it good but I did hear him.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like this" I whispered back.

"Its fine I know what you're going through is hard" he said he pulled his head away and looked into my eyes.

"I love you" I whispered as I put my forehead on his I smiled lightly.

"I love you too" He said as he closed his eyes enjoying the moment he fell asleep about ten minutes later. Kevin came back after 45 minutes with some food for me to eat and some for Joe to. I ate like I haven't eaten in months well it has been 4 to 5 days so I was going to be hungry. I felt better after I ate my food Kevin and I were watching ABC Family when the nurse came in to check on me and make sure everything was ok.

**3 months later Miley's POV still…**

I got out of the hospital my wrist healed within a couple weeks and my leg healed in 6 weeks I was all good. My mom was awesome she feels a lot better other than worried about my dad. Noah is all good and Braison has never felt better. Brandi has been depressed about dad but is fine. Kevin, Joe, and I visited the hospital every day for about 2 hours. Today was different we visited my dad and when we were the doctor came in.

"Hey Doctor Walberg is everything ok with my dad?" I asked him I was a little depressed but I was kind of getting over it.

"Well dear it doesn't seem like you dad is going to wake up anytime soon. So we are going to take him off life support." He said I almost broke down crying right there I could feel myself go back into a deeper depression.

"O-okay" I said the doctor left and I broke down crying hard.

"Baby girl" Joe asked I heard his voice crake. I looked up at both of them they both had tears in their eyes also. I got up and went over to them they had their arms opened. I walked in to their arms and they pulled me in to a tight hug. I laid my head down on Kevin's shoulder and was looking at Joe. I cried forever it felt like but it was only like an hour or something. My family and the rest of the Jonas family came in while I was crying.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Denise said

"Can one of you tell them?" I whispered only Joe and Kevin heard me.

"I will" Joe whispered back I nodded.

"Well the doctor came in earlier and told us that if Billy-Ray doesn't wake up in the next day they are going to take him off of life support." Joe said I heard gasps from behind me. I had buried my head in to Kevin's neck before Joe told them about my dad. I cried harder just hearing it I heard crying of some people behind me. I turned around to see everyone crying except Mr. Jonas who was holding back tears I turned back to Kevin he was also trying to hold back tears. I hugged him tightly and my tears came worse than what they were. Everybody sat there crying for a couple hours then it finally calmed down and we just sat there in silence then everyone except me fell asleep. I just laid there thinking about my father my tears had subsided a long time ago. I was still hurting that my father might be gone but I couldn't cry anymore it's almost as if I didn't have any more tears left to cry. I love my family but I'm going to miss my dad so much. I tried to fall asleep but I just couldn't I looked at Kevin who was beside me. He was asleep.

I got up and went to the window and looked up at the stars it was dark outside and the lights were off. I stood there for a while then I felt someone wrap their arms around me I looked back to see who it was. It was Joe he looked really tired and worn out from crying he laid his head on my shoulder and sighed.

"What are you doing up baby girl?" He asked snuggling into my neck.

"I couldn't sleep" I said I was getting tired now he lifted his head off my shoulder.

"Why?" he asked looking at me curiously

"Well one I can't fall asleep without listening to some ones heartbeat sometimes and two I keep thinking about my dad" I said laying my head on his chest and got even more tired.

"Then lets lay down" he said he pulled me to where he was laying when he was sleeping and laid down. He pulled me on top of him I put my head on his chest right above his heart. He must of fell asleep because I heard him snoring lightly. I fell asleep not too soon after.

**The Next morning…**

I woke up in Joe's arms I heard talking I figured it must be the doctor talking to my mom. I heard her crying so I sat up everybody in the room was still asleep but my mom and me. I got up and went to my mom and hugged her tight as the doctor was talking.

"Well it seems that he's not going to wake up so we are going to take him off life support at 3 this afternoon so you have enough time to say your goodbyes I am so sorry that it has to be that way." He said

"O-oh k-k-ay thank-k you d-doctor" My mom said she was about ready to break down worse than what she was. I had tears in my eyes I am going to miss my daddy gosh I feel like I'm 5 by calling him daddy. I looked over at everybody else to see them awake. I looked at Joe and Kevin with tears in my eyes as I hugged my mom tightly. The doctor left the room and I looked back at everyone as my mom broke down completely.

"What happened?" Denise ask lightly

"We only have until 3 then they are pulling the plug on him" I said rubbing my mom's back I just stared at them with no emotion. Denise started crying lightly and hugged my mom and me. I looked at my loves and motioned them over giving them looks like 'I need you please come over here' they came over and I escaped from Denise's hug and into their hug. I started crying silently. Nick came over and hugged me too I wanted to just burst out crying right then and there.

**Kevin's POV… **

I felt so bad for them it's got to be hard loosing someone I hugged Miley tighter as Joe, Nick, and I hugged her I could feel tears soak my shirt. I picked her up after feeling like she was about to fall to her knees. She wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. Her head was buried into my neck and I felt her start to softly sob. Joe started rubbing her back along with Nick. I kissed her shoulder trying to comfort her also it kind of worked because she relaxed into me a little bit.

"Shh baby girl" I whispered into her ear so no one could here. I knew she wanted to be strong for her family so I motion towards Joe and Nick to follow me. We walked out into the hallway. After a couple minutes I found an empty room and we walked in.

"You can let it out baby girl" Joe whispered and with that she started crying really hard. Gosh how I hated seeing her like this. I sat down on the couch that was in the room with Joe and Nick on both sides rubbing her back. Demi would have come along but she had to go home last night. After a couple hours of crying she cried herself to sleep and I laid my head on top of hers.

"I feel so bad for her" Nick whispered. I nodded.

"Yeah me too" I said whispering also.

**Miley's POV…**

I don't know how long I was asleep but when I woke up Kevin was holding me as he slept. I looked to my left then to my right Nick and Joe were there Nick was asleep and Joe was sitting there with Frankie coloring. Frankie looked up for a second then back down he looked back up quick when he saw me awake.

"MILEY!!!!!" he screamed, he come over, and jumped on me. I thought about how Kevin was holding me. I looked up he was still asleep thank god he must have been so worried. Joe had looked up once Frankie screamed my name and I smiled weakly at him.

"Frank the tank you got to be more careful Kevy's sleeping" I said and smiled at him weakly also.

"Sorry" He looked up at me with those innocent eyes and I smiled.

"Its fine you just got to be careful mister" I said as I tickled him he started laughing.

"Smiley stop it!!!" he screeched I stopped tickling him and put a figure up to my mouth to tell him to be quite.

"Sorry… Can I go back to drawing now?" he asked. I nodded and smiled. He got up and sat beside Joe again. After I finally got out of Kevin's grasp I got up and walked over to Joe he patted his lap for me to sit down. He pulled me down into his lap and I leaned into him. As I watched his other hand color after I sat down he was awesome at coloring. I looked around and saw that we were in the waiting room I got curious to what time it was.

"What time is it?" I asked softly my voice was a little hoarse from crying earlier.

"It's 12 pm" he said looking at his watch I nodded we didn't have much time until my dad was going to be off of life support. I held back my tears and cuddled into Joe not wanting to say goodbye but I knew I had to before he was gone.

"Will you and Kevin come in with me when I say bye" I ask my voice still soft I didn't want to talk any louder than that.

"I will and I'm sure Kevin will to" He whispered. He looked up at me and kissed my forehead I smiled lightly. He turned me to face him and I buried my head into his neck he kissed my shoulder then my neck lightly. I don't care what people say but all the Jonas boys are so sweet. They welcomed me with opened arms when we first meant each other. Nick's like my brother always so protective over me and will always be there when I need somebody. Joe and Kevin are sweet I love them so much they are my life. Always have always will be my life no matter if we were to get in fights or get distant from each other we will always love each other the same. Frankie now Frankie is my little buddy I love to spend time with him playing video games or anything just being with him brightens my day.

"Hey!" I heard someone say. I looked up it was Kevin I smiled a really light smile at him.

"Hey" I said softly he sat down beside Joe and I. I help out my hand and he took it in his own and I relaxed more into Joe as they held me. I really needed them right know. I stayed like that for a little while then Denise came out of my dad's room I decided it was time to say my goodbyes to my daddy. I got up, Joe and Kevin looked at me and I motioned toward the doors to my father's hospital room, they looked like they understood what I meant by my action. They stood up and walked up to the door I took a deep breath and opened the door. There I saw my dad laying with all kinds of wires and crap. I mean I've seen it ever since I woke up but never really got used to it and know that it's his last couple hours it has sunk in that I won't have my daddy anymore. I felt tears fill my eyes at the site but stayed strong and walked over to him with shaky legs but kept myself stable.

"I'm going to miss you so much daddy, you always would help me when I needed you, you taught me how to play guitar and piano, you will always be in my heart no matter where you are. I'm going to miss you so much but no matter what I'll always will love you" I said in a whisper tears were running down my cheeks now. "I'll miss you, love you daddy!" I felt someone hug me from behind as we walked out of the room to the waiting room.

"It'll be okay he'll always be in her" Kevin said in a whisper pointing at my heart. I smiled softly.

"I know" I sat down. Three came a long and it was time to pull the plug I was hugging my mom with Noah, Braison, and Brandi. The doctor came out a couple minutes later and my mother and everyone broke out crying I stayed strong for my family. I held back my tears as they cried; I pulled them into a tighter hug especially my mom I would never forget this day this was one of the most saddest days of my life.

**Joe's POV…**

As soon as the doctor came out everyone burst into tears except Miley. I could tell she was holding them back to stay strong in front of her family. I thought she would be the first to break down because her and her dad were so close. He taught her a lot of stuff, she was his little princess. I went over to her and hugged her really tight to me not to hard to squash her but tight enough. Kevin and Nick came over also because they knew as well as I did that she was hurting just as much as her mom was.

"It's okay Miles" I said softly "its okay that you cry let it out baby girl" with that said she burst out crying really bad and I just stood there with them. I felt her tears soak into my shirt as we stood there. I didn't care that they were either. I sat down on the ground with Miley, Nick, and Kevin. Miley was crying bad and we were trying to comfort her the best we could but this was too hard on her.

**Two hours latter Kevin's POV…**

So after everyone finally settled we decided it was time to leave. My family was staying with the Cyrus's until they get back on their feet. Joe and I were staying in Miley's room, Frankie was in Noah's room, Nick was with Braison, and our parent's were in Trace's old room which has turned into the guest room. I was driving to the house with Joe, Nick, and Miley. Miley road with us to get away from her family so she could cry without upsetting her mom. We drove in silence to her house no noise except the light murmur of the radio and Miley's sobbing. She had her head on Joe's shoulder and her legs where curled up against her chest.

"We're here" I announced lightly but you could still hear me. Everyone except Miley got out of the car so I went around and picked her up. Her arms went around my neck tightly but she let go of the one that wasn't hooked around my neck. She wiped her tears dry and tried to act like she wasn't crying but her eyes were red and slightly puffy.

"Thanks for carrying me" she whispered her voice was hoarse from crying

"No problem sweetheart" I said. I walked inside and she told me to set her down so I did. She stumbled a little bit because she was slightly dizzy and I held her waist. I kissed her cheek softly and leaned my head against hers slightly. I was whispering how much I loved her and that everything will be.

"You want to go upstairs and lay down babe?" Joe asked coming up next to us. Miley nodded a 'yes' and we walked up. Nick had decided to stay downstairs because Demi was coming over and he wanted us to have some time alone. I was thankful for that because I just wanted to be alone with her. We walked in and laid down Miley in between Joe and I. She fell straight to sleep and after a couple minutes so didn't Joe. I stayed up a little longer thinking then finally fell asleep. Joe, Miley, and I all cuddled together sleeping peacefully.

* * *

So as you all know I have another story going and if you don't go watch it.....NOW GO PEOPLE! lol JK but please watch it's Niley it's supposed to have magic in it but I'm not good with magicc yet. So give me time with that lol. Anyways I hope you like it. I know this is REALLY sad and all but that's all I had in mind and now it's time to add some drama and suspence hehe I hope you like it.

~Jamie


End file.
